vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Foro:Imagenes
Buenos días a todos >_> otra vez yo Me he visto en la necesidad de abrir este foro debido a que he encontrado una gran cantidad de imagenes que no corresponden o repetidas o que no enlazan a nada dentro de la wiki quisiera conocer su opinion acerca de las siguientes propuestas que tengo #Soló se permitira el alojamiento de imagenes de vocaloid ( Tenemos esta situación por ejemplo) #Imagenes que no esten relacionada con un articulo serán inmediatamente eliminadas #limpieza de imagenes, es decir si usted sube una imagen nueva para un articulo que ya tenia imagen serciorese de categorizar la imagen como "Borrar por reemplazo" Esas son mis tres propuestas si alguien tiene alguna queja hagamela saber, si tiene alguna propuesta en cuanto a imagenes tambien quisiero conocerla, tenemos apenas 700 articulos y unas 1900 imagenes que ni al caso. Gracias pro leer y opinar Asura_Shinigami 17:03 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Yo apoyo completamente las 3 propuestas ( y de hecho, cuando terminara de pasar a los fanloids iba a empezar a borrar sus imagenes) y pz , se me ocurrio una cosa xD, haber si les gusta (aunque talvez no xD) pero... mmm... pensaba que talvez, nose, en la canciones, ya que varias tienen muchos PV's y es dificil saber cual es el original, mi idea era que en lo que seria la imagen se ponga lo de presentacion y primero se pusiera la imagen original y despues la de los sdistintos PV's (una imagen para cada PV) pero creo que no porque seri mucho lio xD o ustedes como ven?, a ver si luego les pongo un ejemplo por si no me entendiron (voy a agarrar a 1925 como pagina de pruevas xD) eso es todo Naruloid ragnarok 17:19 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Bueno, esas imagenes de ejemplo, creo que son las que ponen en su perfil o_o, como yo... Me agrada mucho la idea de hecho, los 3 puntos me parecen muy bien, concuerdo con algo con Naru-chan, asi que pienso que la imagen que deberia ir es la del Video Previo, tambien estaba pensando... si se podria poner el cuadrito ese de Nicovideo..? el que aparece en el de la wikia hatsune japones... es que he visto que muchos lo ponen pero no se como se pondria...? de todos modos es una simple sugerencia... Y hablando de eso, tambien debemos poner los enlaces de descarga de canciones que ofrecen los autores? Paola Scarlet 17:35 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Lo otro que tambien deberiamos hacer tratar de solo poner las imagenes oficiales de los PVs o que provengan de los artistas que participaron en el. He notado muchos fanarts (alguno buenos, otros que no corresponden). Por ej: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep tiene un fanart bastante bueno, pero preferiria un arte de Ichika. Por otro lado Melt tiene un fanart que lo cambiaria lo antes posible por uno de los artes de 119 (que hizo la imagen de la canción original y la M2 mix) o de Gonzo (que hizo el de la M3 mix), que son oficiales. Adept-eX 19:33 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Bien! Entonces vamos así #Soló se permitira el alojamiento de imagenes de vocaloid ( Tenemos esta situación por ejemplo) #Imagenes que se suban y que no esten relacionada con un articulo serán inmediatamente eliminadas. #Limpieza de imagenes, es decir si usted sube una imagen nueva para un articulo que ya tenia imagen categorize la imagen como "Borrar por reemplazo" #Usar una presentación donde este la imagen original y la de los pv's relacionados / Por Naruloid y Adept #Poner el link de nicovideo como incrustado (al estilo de la mikupedia) /Por Paola #Poner enlaces de descarga de nicosound/ Por Paola #Evitar los fanarts en los articulos de las canciones/ Por Adept bueno si era así o me equivoque en alguna o.o? Asura_Shinigami 22:41 11 abr 2012 (UTC) ¿Respecto a incrustado a que te refieres. Al video en la pagina o a un link que lleve al video? Porque si es lo primero no me parece mucho, aparte de que gasta ancho de banda y CPU (lo que pone lento los PCs viejitos como el mio ;w;), el video no luce o no se aprecia bien porque este es muy reducido en tamaño. Adept-eX 14:37 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Bien por los que talvez no me hayan entendido lo de las imagenes, ya puese un ejemplo en 1925, creo que queda bien que los visitantes sepan cual es verdaderamente el video original y los PV's, por supuesto hay canciones que se quedan solo con su primer PV (ajemplo senbonzakura) por lo cual no nesecitaran que se les ponga una presentecion, bueno que opinan? ahora, Asura va a estar ausente por un tiempecito debido a una pequeña lesion, posiblemente vera la actividad, pero no podra responder como es debido, asi que por lo mientras paola y yo estamos al mando xD Naruloid ragnarok 15:39 12 abr 2012 (UTC) imagenes Con incrustación creo que nos referimos a esto (al menos yo) http://www5.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/21484.html a como da la incrustación en la hatsune miku wiki, lo que yo no se es si esta wiki de para incrustarlos así, de hecho no conozco el codigo para hacerlotampoco o.o pero si se pudiera sería genial. para Terminar con este tema hare una guia para esta tematica con lo que ya discutimos si tienen algo que agregar entonces directamente en la guia http://es.vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Gu%C3%ADa:Im%C3%A1genes Asura_Shinigami 23:05 1 may 2012 (UTC)